So In Love With Two
by XDWIXBM
Summary: Base off one of my roleplay's the OC Samantha Harter belongs to my friend.


Samantha Harter was sitting in the guest room of her brothers house. She had taken time off; after having her daughter Kayln Allen Jones. Yes she had a two month old daughter with the one and only Aj Styles, but there was a problem. She and Aj were not together when they conceved Kayln; she was dating her brothers best friend Alex Shelley. When she told Alex the truth about her and Aj's love affair; he freaked out and they had broken up after months of fighting. Sam had walked out on him, not the other way around; two days after Alex had asked her to marry him. Now she sat on the guest bed; looking down at her daughter who slept against a pillow. it broke her heart becauae she wasnt sure who she should be with; she loved both men. she sighed as she leaned over for her ipod not wanting to wake her brother up. she placed her headphone in to her right ear before turning her ipod on. she scan though the song she wanted; that being Mikaila's So in love with two. how Ironic that one little song was like telling her life back to her. she listen to the song while she picked up a photo album that her best friend James Storm made for her. they were random pictures of her with Aj and Patrick.

She then open her mouth to sing right along with the song; once it started all over again. Her amber hazel eyes never leaving two pictures; one being of her and Aj after his return at lockdown. the other a picture of her and alex at petey's birthday party. she open her mouth and sang softly to the song.

My number one: There could never be no one like you

How come I feel this way about

My number two: Never tried to tell me what to say or do

I'm so in love with two

I don't want to push it

I don't want to fight

But this feeling keeps me up all night

If I only could decide

But I can't make up my mind

I'm breakin' all my rules because of you

You can tell me it's not right

And it tears me up inside

But the problem is I'm so in love with two

Hey, hey, hey

I don't know what to do

Hey, hey, hey

I choose the both of you

My number one: You give me everything I need

But some things still are better with

My number two: He's the one that really makes me feel so good

I'm so in love with two

I don't want to push it

I don't want to fight

But this feeling keeps me up all night

If I only could decide

But I can't make up my mind

I'm breakin' all my rules because of you

You can tell me it's not right

And it tears me up inside

But the problem is I'm so in love with two

But the problem is I'm so in love with two

Hey, hey, hey

I don't know what to do

Hey, hey, hey

I choose the both of you

Don't want to fight another night

Just want to make it right

C'mon

Ooh, my number one, oh, my number two

Somebody tell me what I'm supposed to do

My number one, my number two

Somebody tell me

I'm so in love with two

If I only could decide

But I can't make up my mind

I'm breakin' all my rules because of you

You can tell me it's not right

And it tears me up inside

But the problem is I'm so in love with two

If I only could decide

But I can't make up my mind

I'm breakin' all my rules because of you

You can tell me it's not right

And it tears me up inside

But the problem is I'm so in love with two

Hey, hey, hey

I choose the both of you

Once the song ended; it hit her like a ton of bricks. she could not choose between the two; she needed both of them and she was going to find away to make it work. even if in the end she lost them both, but she knew deep down she would not lose Aj sense they had a daughter together. they were bonded by their daughter now.. but Alex was a whole other story; that was her brothers best friend, hell he was her best friend. she sighed before she closed the photo album once Kayln started to cry. she turned her ipod off before lifting her daughter into her arms "come one sweetie lets go see Uncle Josh is awake" she spoke before she walked out of the guest room and down the hall to her big brother who was always there for her no matter what.


End file.
